


Scarlet

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 杀手pa
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

楔子：

女人的十指扣在他的十指之间，雪白的胴体纯净得近乎苍白，他平躺着，看着那对丰腴的乳房在眼前摇啊晃的，神情渐渐迷离。她的暗声喘息就要克制不住了，包裹着他性器的潮穴强烈搐动起来，他随着她的高潮开始放肆呻吟。

“小点声……”女人下体的颤动平息了，冲着男人小声抱怨。

他没理她，一把将她揽入怀里，下身更加用力地想要贯穿她的身体。女人的呼吸逐渐融进他的节奏，两副躯体紧密相触的拍打声像从另一个世界传来的一样，愈发令人迷眩，他觉得她可能又制止了自己几声，但他没管，只顾着把自己的情欲一气儿发泄进了她的身体。

“……艾伦，以后，或许你可以不用再这么偷偷摸摸地进我房间……就堂堂正正地走进来，可以吗？”

女人伏在他的胸口喘息。他没回答她，只觉得自己的胸膛里好像有两颗心脏在跳动——他觉得这一定不是巧合，一定有什么在等着他。

他重新睁开了眼。幽暗的房间里，被清冷的月光打亮的壁镜上有一双眼睛也在注视着他——他就知道。

“你看……”他不禁轻声问。

“什么？”

“镜子里的我……”

“啊？”女人轻轻支起身子回头望了眼，“你说什么呢……你躺着怎么照得到……”

“我就是看得到……”

他很坚信自己确实在那面镜子里看见了自己，又不似自己。那个“自己”出现过很多次了，那晚做完，他们一起出任务时，“他”又出现了。她依然没有看到。

那时他照例守在出口，在她完成任务前留意周围的动态。其实以她的能力，通常都不必他太多的辅助——尽管他很不愿承认这点。

他无聊地依靠在玻璃窗上，他想她大概最多不过十分钟就该出来了，现在这里意外地安静，安静到他能清楚听见自己的血液涌动。某个瞬间他竟感到倚靠的玻璃窗上有双眼睛在打量他，他立刻警觉地扭过头，可还是慢了一步，看到的依然是自己的映像。

大脑里突然响起诡谲的声音和嗡鸣，他一下子有些分不清现实和脑中的幻音。

“艾伦——”

三笠的声音似乎在身边响起了，听着格外遥远怪异。紧接着他被一股蛮劲儿拖拽了过去，一闪而过的是一张陌生的脸孔，一脸的横肉，束着油腻的长发——他不该是今晚的目标，这张脸不该出现在这里的，他甚至不知道这男人是何时进来的。

眼前闪过一阵寒冷的刀光和搏斗虚影，他还恍惚着，直到听到簌地一声枪响和类似刀子插进人体的声音才反应过来。

他本做好了死亡的准备，也分外坦然。

只是他没想到，无论是子弹还是刀子都没有插进自己的身体——倒下的居然是三笠。

1

冬天天黑的早，才过了四点太阳就已经偏西了去，本来是个响晴的日子，这会儿越发冷了。女孩把半张脸都缩进了围巾里，跺着碎步飞快地穿过马路，走向山脚的公交车站。

就在离车站还有十米远，停着辆锃亮的白色跑车，她还有点奇怪，这本是个远离市区的海滨小镇，也不是景区，这一带更偏僻，假日里不等上大半个钟头连公交车都见不着一辆，这样的豪车出现在这里实属不和谐。

她心里嘀咕着底盘这么低的车大老远开过来着实不易，飞速地打量了一眼就匆匆经过向公交站跑去了。

“嘿——”

一个女声从身后响起，像是在叫她。她回过头，一个高个女人站在车边，穿着笔挺的黑色大衣，面容冷冰冰的。

她很纳闷儿刚刚经过怎么就没瞧见那还有个人影。

“这是你掉的？”女人手里摇晃着一个卡包，声音依然冰冷。

“啊？”女孩下意识地翻了翻外套口袋，才发现刚刚经过那车时遗落了卡包。

“给——”女人伸手递过来，扫了一眼外侧的ID，“你叫三笠？”

“是啊……”女孩接过卡包，动作还有些迟钝，对眼前的女人有种异样的感受，“怎么了……”

“没事，随口问问。”女人的瞳孔和腔调都如古井一般。

三笠刚转身就又被叫住。

“你……为什么一个人在这么偏僻的地方？”

“啊……我打工的地方在这里……”女孩的声音很弱气。

“这里？山顶那家疗养院？”女人平静地问道，一边跟着女孩的脚步向公交站走去。

“是啊……”女孩也莫名不受控似的，跟着女人一起向前走，“你知道那家疗养院？”

女人轻轻“嗯”了一声，率先在车站的椅子上坐了下来，“你在那里都是做什么的呢？”

女孩支吾了一下，犹豫着不知如何回应陌生女人突如其来的发问，“其实就是兼职啦，才做了一年……就是帮忙看护一下里面的人，里面住的基本都是一些年纪很大的老人，和一些需要被特殊照顾的人……”

“需要被怎样特殊照顾的人呢？”

女孩慢慢在女人旁边坐下来，“就是有些脾气比较古怪的人啦……这家疗养院很少有人打扰，住进来的很多都是些不差钱的、又不爱跟人打交道的怪人……”

“比如呢？”

“比如……我这一年都在重点照看一个男人，他其实挺年轻的，不知道为啥会住进来……刚来的时候还瘸了一条腿，整天想着往外面逃……啊不，他只是想离开，总是大吵大闹的……”

女人低着头默默听着。

“可他腿好了后反而不怎么往外跑了……好像一直有人给他续着费，他在疗养院里也能享受着最好的待遇。只是这个人比较难打交道，跟谁都不对付，就偶然一次我给他读过信，他好像还稍微能接受，后来就一直是我来照顾他……”

“怎么？”

“也没什么，他事儿挺少的，只是偶尔聊聊天什么的……”

“你能跟他聊到一起去吗？”女人空洞地望着前方，平静地问。

“也没有……准确来说，他只是总让我给他读信——外面好像时不时就会有人给他寄信，然后他也会让我代他回信……”

女人深吸了一口气，“说说，信里都写了些什么？”

2

> 艾伦，
> 
> 我思考了很久第一句话该怎么说，可能还是先得道个歉吧，为我舅舅对你的粗暴举动道歉，也为我强行把你送到这里道歉。但你要明白我做这一切的初衷都是好的。关于你的腿伤，我已经问过疗养院的医护了，他们说你很不配合，恢复得也不太顺利，虽然我知道你要是哪天乖乖听别人的话了才是真的怪事，但我想还是亲自劝劝你比较好，你伤得不轻，很容易落下病根，人不该在年轻时为逞一时之快意气用事。我知道你心里有怨气，但这是当下不得已的最佳对策。
> 
> 为了让你静下心来，随信附上了几本书，你可能会感兴趣，愿它们陪你度过这段孤独的日子。等我安顿好一切就接你出去。
> 
> 深表歉意，
> 
> 三笠·阿克曼

“真他妈能扯……”男人骂咧了一句，拄着拐艰难地走上前簌地扯过女孩手里的信，“‘做这一切的初衷都是好的’？真是好笑……”

女孩被男人突然的粗暴举动吓得一动不敢动，膝上还放着随信寄来的几本厚厚的书。

“谁他妈会对这玩意儿感兴趣……”男人一把将书打落到地上，“还让它们陪我度过孤独的日子……编……接着编啊……”

男人发狂似的拿拐杖猛砸散落一地的书籍，一不留神儿就失了平衡跌倒在地上。

“你……”女孩吓懵了，反应了几秒才上前想把男人搀起来，“你没事吧……”

男人下意识地粗暴甩开了女孩的手，在地上伏了几秒，突然抬头冷冷地瞪视起女孩。

“你……”他半晌才开口，“你去给我写回信……”

“啊？”女孩一时有点发怔，在男人的命令下格外不自在，但也只好乖乖地听从了男人的话。

“三笠……”

“啊？”女孩突然有点迷糊。

“我是说，她的名字……”好不容易平静下来的男人在房间的角落随意瘫着，凌乱的散发和胡茬把年轻的脸庞衬得格外沧桑，“姓氏不用带了，说出口都觉得恶心……”

“哦……”

“既然你先道歉了，我是不是也应该先对你的‘好意’表示感谢呢？谢谢你把我送来这么一个绝佳的‘乐园’，感谢你和你的舅舅这么关怀备至的照顾，这里人人都听我的呢，除了不让我出去……”

男人的神情阴沉极了，女孩紧张地匆匆书写着他的一字一句。

“……本来我还想问下你上次受的伤恢复得怎么样，看来真是多虑了，你居然还能大言不惭地编出这么多鬼话，我真应该对你刮目相看呢……”男人扫了一眼在一旁正襟危坐不敢过多动弹的女孩，轻蔑地笑了一声，“你给我找的地方真好，这里也有个叫‘三笠’的傻帽小姑娘……”

女孩的笔顿住了。

“写啊……一个字也不许改……”

“哦好……好……”

男人的声音里并没有外露的怒气，可女孩依旧怕得头也不敢抬。

“她看我的眼神就像看精神病人一样……为了我好就把我关进疯人院？亏你想得出来……既然伤好了，还能这么生龙活虎地跟我开玩笑，那怎么不亲自过来？你也怕让人知道自己曾被一个疯子操过吗……你忘了吗？在那个雨夜，刚干完一票，你说先送我回我家，呵，你不该这么大意的……你那时能想到会发生什么吗？阿克曼家骄傲的大小姐，就在一个十平米不到的破屋子里被我操了……叫声就像只发情的猫，惹得隔壁的老头大半夜一个劲儿地锤墙……”

男人旁若无人地絮叨着，女孩的笔早就停住不知该从哪写起了，脸上的红晕一下蔓延至耳根。

艾伦的鼻子哼了一声，探了下身子逼近女孩，“怎么？你也觉得我是个疯子吗？”

“没、没有……”女孩小心翼翼地斜了下目光——男人的脸色比想象中平静，这样的平静也让他浑身散发着阴霾的气息，“我照你说的写……”

可艾伦却没有接着说了，过了许久才深深叹出一口气，缩回了椅子。

“我很累，不想再说什么了……不用假惺惺地说什么接我出去……只想告诉你，谁也别想把我关在这里，谁也别想……”


	2. Chapter 2

楔子：

他耳朵里还充斥着苍白的鸣音，隔绝了外界一切声音。

眼前的男人脑壳被击裂了，形状滑稽地仰面瘫倒在桌子上。现场除了他，不再有多一个直立的人了。他揩了下脸上黏糊糊的东西，是和那群躺着的人身上一样的痕迹，都是灰唧唧黑乎乎的。

一下子他仿佛掉进了黑白默剧一样的虚无。

在这天之前，他从未真正开枪，从未把子弹打进人类的身体里，从未被滚热的鲜血溅过一身……

可在刚刚枪声轰鸣时，身体里被束缚着的某种东西好像一下子全都释放出来了，像是另一个自己，那才是他真正的灵魂、真正的自我，这一刻，他感到了从未有过的自由。

1

“催个债……搞成这样，可真行……”

肯尼喝完最后一口汤，把汤匙叮咣一下砸在碗里。

“是老尼克的人不懂规矩，先动了手，不知道哪个混蛋玩意儿开了枪，我们的兄弟这才忍不住了……”在一旁汇报的面瘫男人嘴唇几乎没有动弹就吐出了一长串解释。

“知道了，不用废话了……还得我去善后，烦死了……”

肯尼胡乱地拿起餐巾擦了擦挂在胡子上的食物残渣。同桌的两个年轻人依然不动声色地埋头用着早餐。

“这回凯勒布手下有个小子表现不错，一个人干掉了五个，包括尼克那个不懂事的手下西里尔。而且听说，这人还是第一次开枪呢……”

“有什么稀罕的，我第一次杀人才十五岁……”肯尼把椅子踢到一旁，抓起椅背上的外套，临走前瞟了眼餐桌另一端的利威尔，“你要是觉得他不错，就给你用好了……真是的，昨晚搞出那么大动静我还得费劲去摆平条子那边……”

“真会替我考虑……”利威尔冲着肯尼的背影低声嘟囔了一句。

“不过，您真的可以考虑考虑扩充自己的手下了，”面瘫男人转向利威尔，意味深长地说，“当然，不是说这个人，只是您手下空缺出来的位置是时候好好挑挑人选了……”

”知道了……”利威尔敷衍地回答。

坐在一旁的年轻女人只顾着埋头喝汤，听着几个男人之间的谈话就像听讨论天气一样自然。

“……这人什么背景？”利威尔漫不经心地问。

“没什么背景，打听了一下就是凯勒布手底下打杂的，不过……这第一次开枪杀人之后倒是格外冷静，您不知道昨晚的情形有多混乱，这小子还真是一点也不像那群畏畏缩缩的菜鸡……”

“那他最好别是个条子……”利威尔哼了一声。

“不会，我找人试了下他的身手，菜得很……可能只是单纯性子阴郁才会毫无负担地杀人吧，就跟天生嗜血一样……”

“既然这么菜还推荐给我？”利威尔端起了红茶杯。

女人已经用好餐，对两人的谈话漠不关心，只安静地把自己的餐具都归拢好，起身准备离开。

“只是觉得或许可以培养培养，您看不上我就把他调到别人那边去……”

“这周五我可以见见，到时候再做决定，”利威尔放下茶杯，“资料给我。”

面瘫男人把手中的文件摊到利威尔面前，“就是这个人，艾伦·耶格尔……”

女人的脚步在不远处顿了下，餐厅里的两个男人并未察觉。

“资料里就看不出来他有什么过人的地方……”利威尔草草翻了两眼文件就递回去了。

“……或许他能帮得上我。”此前一直沉默着的女人突然开口，利威尔冲着她皱了下眉。

“既然可以毫无负担地开枪杀人，那不是很适合我吗？”女人走到利威尔面前，面色平静地说，“正好可以做我的助手，以备不时之需。”

“三笠，你凑什么热闹，回你屋去……”利威尔白了她一眼，“明年给我老老实实出国念书去，别掺和这档子事了……”

“明年的事明年再说，况且我本来也没有答应呢，肯尼舅舅都没说什么，你也别多管我了……”三笠依然平静，语气冷冰冰的。

利威尔皱着眉瞪着她，却只能眼睁睁地看着她一手抢走了桌上的文件资料。

“资料我先拿走了，周五直接带人来找我就行。”

三笠冲着面瘫男人草草点了下头，迅速离开了餐厅。

2

艾伦本来以为之前的老大死了，自己会被分到别人的手下接着干一样的活，却不曾想自从那晚之后，来找他的人都不像此前混迹街头时遇到的那么粗暴市侩，而是更内敛，却也更冷酷。当他被第一次带到三笠面前时，这种冰冷也达到了极致，她就像在冰山的顶端向下凝视着他，他立刻感到了一种不自在。他听说她正是阿克曼家的大小姐，暗杀组里的王牌，也是他之后的新任上司——其实他并不关心这些名头，只觉得她是个初见就令他不舒服的女人。

她端坐得像一尊雕塑，冷冽的灯光下皮肤被衬得无比苍白，说话的腔调就像带着冰碴儿似的，她让他接下来担任她的专职助手，活儿不会太难，但必须事事服从她的命令。他并没有给这位大小姐太多恭敬的表情，他总是被人说天生一副臭脸，而越是面对傲慢的人就越发强硬。更何况，他总觉得这位阿克曼小姐从始至终都在细细打量他的脸，像要看穿他似的，这更让他觉得恼火。

“……今天就这样，之后我会再找你。还是那句，你的任务不会很困难，但我需要你绝对的服从，像前几天那次失控的场面，是我绝对不想见到的……”女人的声音缓慢冷静。

她交错了下叠在一起的双腿，像是僵了许久的样子，动作突然变得生硬不自然。他眼前闪过两道冷白的影子，他抬起头，第一次端详起女人的脸。不知为何，他突然觉得她禁忌的高傲下似乎还藏着什么他不知道的东西，好像记忆里的某张面孔，像隐匿着一种一戳即破的脆弱，而此前所有的冰冷都是覆盖这些秘密的薄冰，此刻更像是已经要装不下去了。他不禁猜想这位高高在上的阿克曼大小姐、王牌杀手大人其实并不像表面那么强大。

一瞬间一种想要亲自撕破她的伪装、直击她的脆弱点的欲望不可自抑地从心里冒了出来——他不知道这种欲望是想要伤害她，还是只想让她最真实的一面暴露在自己眼前，只觉得自己体内暗暗关着的另一个自己此刻已经有些按捺不住了。

其实艾伦猜得没错，她的确不像表现出的那样冰冷强大。

他离开后，三笠长长地舒了一口气，又在沙发上瘫坐了许久才起身活动下僵住了的身子——这是她携兵刃与各色目标人物交手时都未有过的迟钝。

不过至少她也越来越确信一件事，这男人身上的那种执拗，果真是与记忆里的某人格外相似。

3

“楼梯角的监控应该都失灵了，你三分钟后过来，不会有人注意你的……”男人对着胸前的话筒低声念着，匆匆穿过走廊从夜店的后门走出去，“老样子，我在门口挂了个红色请勿打扰的牌子，你过去就能看见……”

艾伦已经辅助三笠完成过好几次任务了，几乎每次都是像这样，他只需要做些很简单的事前勘查工作就好。

“了解，你还是对红色这么情有独钟啊……”戴着墨镜盛装打扮的女人一边上楼一边不动声色地打趣着。

“……你的话越来越多了，专注点，小心等下命没了。”

“不用管我，倒是你，小心点。”

其实起初的任务中三笠极少与他交流，有时艾伦觉得即便没有自己，她也能顺利完成任务，这种无用和不被需要的感觉时常让他很不爽。不过近几次任务兴许是熟悉点了，她对他的态度倒是温和了很多，也不像之前那么寡言了。

“别总跟个长辈一样教训我，记着，你的命在我手里呢……”男人飞快地扫了一眼腕上的手表，没好声地嘟囔了句，“五分钟后我把车开过来，但愿你赶得上。”

“好，一会儿见。”

女人嘴角勾起一抹淡淡的笑，握紧了外套口袋里的手枪。这些日子她跟他配合越发默契，再冰冷的场合都不会紧张了。

“怎么了？”男人余光扫过副驾上埋头不知在翻腾什么的女人。

“没事，刚才上车前不小心踩进水坑了，溅了一腿泥……”

“哼，你也能这么狼狈啊……”

“是啊，分神了，做正事之前不该跟你瞎闹的……”女人随手把纸巾塞进车门侧斗，“你也别分神，到下个路口停下，换我来开。”

“为什么……”

“我技术比你好。”

“就这么一段路都不信任我？”

“你是我助手，本来就该听我的。”

男人有点忿忿地转过头，女人没理他，只是冷冰冰地靠在副驾上。

“……等下我先送你回家。”女人自顾自地说着，男人默默地照她说的，下车换到了副驾位置。

“你想怎样就怎样吧，反正你是我上司，我绝对服从……”

“……你听上去好像很不开心？”

“我没什么好开心的，也没什么好不开心的……”

三笠扭头看了眼艾伦，又默默正回前方，“好吧，反正我这人总是这样，莫名其妙地就会惹人生气……”

“你都在说些什么玩意儿……”艾伦闭眼嘟囔着。

雨滴不停打在车窗，雨刷扫过，水痕折射出凌乱的霓虹。

“其实……我没想着只把你当成我的助手……也没想总是使唤你……”车停在红灯前，三笠的手局促不安地抓着方向盘，好像抓着什么就能让自己安定些似的。

“那你把我当什么……”

散射的光斑让人头晕目眩，红灯一点一点读着秒，三笠静静看着雨刷机械式地来回挥动，很久都没有回话。

艾伦本来只是漫不经心地随口问了一句，没想到三笠会为这样一个无意义的问题沉默这么久，他并不理解她在纠结什么，却像摸到了她的脆弱点一样，意外地兴奋了起来。

“所以……你把我当什么？”他终于从深陷的座椅中直起身直逼到女人跟前，加重了语气重复着刚刚的问题。

红灯转绿。三笠没有答话，一脚踩下了油门。她耳畔的碎发随之扬起，艾伦隐约留意到了，她藏在碎发中的耳朵似乎变深了很多。

“我就送你到这吧。”车停在一幢破旧的三层公寓前，三笠沉默了半程之后终于开口，声音里依然充满拘谨。

“就到这了？”艾伦闷闷地说了声，“什么嘛……该说的时候不说话，不该说的时候乱说……”

“我没别的意思，但你最近好像总是生我的气。”

三笠趴上方向盘，侧过头望向艾伦。男人在她不住的打量中终于忍不住回过头，一眼瞥到斑驳的光点散落在她的脸庞上，她的瞳孔像小鹿一样清澈。他很快躲开了跟她的对视，眼神径直向下扫去。

“我有什么资本生你的气呢？阿克曼大小姐……”

他的目光掠过她裙摆间闪现出来的半截小腿，上面有颗未擦拭干净的泥点，在光洁雪白的肌肤映衬下格外突兀。

他忍不住伸出手把那颗泥点轻轻擦掉了。

三笠的身体突然僵住。他的手指还停留在她的小腿上，也愣住了。

“没关系……”半晌三笠才挪开小腿，自顾自地，也不知在回谁的话。

她肌肤的触感还停留在他的指尖，别样的温润一点不带有女杀手的冰冷果决。

慌乱中她又撞上了他的目光。昏黄错乱的光斑下，两个人再也矜持不住了。

4

三笠从来都无法想象世界上还会有一类人住在火柴盒一样的房子里——艾伦的公寓就是这样。

她说不上来那间屋子具体有多大，进屋后两人根本没开灯，亲着扭着就滚到了地板上。混乱中她好像摸到了什么软乎乎的织物一样的东西，又好像碰到了冰冰凉的坚硬的东西，要让她形容艾伦的居所，那大概就是个火柴盒，这个伸直胳膊能触到两边墙壁的地方，就是他仅有的生存空间，脆弱的，他在她身上猛烈动作时整幢房子都像在摇晃。

她觉得自己此前的人生都被隔绝在这个逼仄的火柴盒之外了，一边承受着身体的剧烈痛楚，一边享受着对这分叛逆若即若离的微妙欣喜，恍惚间由着内心那个不认识的自我放肆叫了出来。

墙壁那边突然传来一阵钝响，像是要被砸穿了似的。她吓了一跳，呻吟戛然而止。

“……大半夜的不睡觉叫个屁啊，搞搞搞搞有完没完——”

她猛地清醒过来，庞然的羞耻感瞬间冲破胸腔。

“关你屁事啊，睡你的去——”艾伦随手抓起手边一个铝罐一样的东西朝墙壁砸去。

他还在她的身体里，完全没受影响地继续抽动。

微弱的光线下，三笠隐约看见男人脸上蛮干似的表情，忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。

隔壁的老头好像又骂骂咧咧了一阵，但她已不再在意。

事后没多久艾伦就睡过去了，三笠靠在他的肩窝，手指轻轻点在他的胸膛上，感受他越发安稳的呼吸起伏，狭小的空间里溢满了异常平和的气息。

她安安静静地在他身边伏了好一会儿才起身，借着手机屏幕的冷光，看到身下浅色的被单上有丝隐约的红色印迹，是从自己的双股间流淌出来的。她突然有点不适，这么多年她本以为自己早习惯了，可此刻在对血和红的复杂心绪下还是不禁绞紧了胃部。

她匆匆起身穿好衣服，收拾好后蹑手蹑脚地离开了艾伦的居所。

******

深夜，整个阿克曼老宅的人都已睡去，三笠下床缓慢地走到梳妆台边，取出藏好的艾伦的信，思考着如何回答。

自从上次受伤后，她身体一直都很虚弱，此刻看着满纸刀子一样让人刺痛的言语，更加疲惫不堪。她想了很久才迟缓地在信纸上写出了几行答语。

> 艾伦，
> 
> 我能想象到你回这信时有多生气，但有几件事，我必须向你澄清。首先，那并不是个精神病院，只是个比较偏远的疗养院而已，里面管事的人可以信赖，把你安顿在那里只是不希望你被人找到。我希望你能在那里安安静静地养伤，不要给那些真正关心你的人增添负担。再有，我 **从未** 为与你的任何过往感到羞耻。关于那个雨夜发生的事，停留在我脑海中的只有一些美好的回忆——除了对你隔壁被打扰的邻居深感抱歉——之后与你共处的每一刻对我来说都是宝贵的，唯独在这点上，请停止对我的无端揣测。唉，现在我偶尔还是回想到刚开始共事的日子，想到你稚嫩无比的侦查技能，想到你每次都要在目标位置给我挂上一个红色牌子……我以为我们已经培养起了足够的……默契？可能我还是太天真了……但是很抱歉，以现在的情形，我必须要限制你的自由，我完全理解你的怒气，可以任你放纵，但绝不会轻易弃你而去。相信我，我会去找你的。
> 
> 这里也有个叫“三笠”的小姑娘吗？那在这之前，就让那位小姑娘陪伴你吧，如果你愿意的话。
> 
> 恳请你理解的，
> 
> 三笠·阿克曼


	3. Chapter 3

1

“我说了，这些用不上……净乱买一些乱七八糟的东西……”昏暗的酒店房间里，三笠冲着床上摊开的一堆奇奇怪怪的器具皱起眉头，“就算那人癖好怪异，也做不到这步……”

“他用不上我用得上啊……”艾伦上前一步，从背后搂住她，单手顺着她的裙摆向上撩起。

“今天没时间，以后再说吧……”三笠反手摸到男人的大腿，轻轻向他股间滑去。

“这可是你说的……”男人冲着女人雪白的颈子上咬去。

三笠半推半就起来，“今天结束后去我家吧，你不是一直想来吗？最近他们都不在。”

“之后的事之后再说……”艾伦没有让步的意思。

三笠在男人的撩拨之下最终妥协，顺着他的力道向床上倒去。艾伦解开她背后的拉链，她轻巧地从连衣裙中滑了出去，他没由着她溜走就将她扣在了身下，熟练地啃啮上去。她被男人时轻时重的亲吻舔舐弄得难以自抑地呻吟起来，忍不住抠紧了身下的床单，但刚陷入迷离就被他一把粗暴地仰面摔在床上，恍惚间一床的器具叮咣乱响，她身下一不留神儿压上了个冰凉尖锐的东西，硌得生疼生疼的。她挣扎着睁开眼，正好瞧见悬在眼前的一抹鲜艳的红色，心里又是一阵发紧。

那条挂在床头的红色连衣裙是专门为这次任务准备的，这次的目标是个性癖奇怪的老头，偏爱身着红裙的应召女郎——是她最讨厌的颜色。要命的是，艾伦还擅作主张乱买了一堆在任务中根本派不上用场的皮鞭、颈圈之类的玩意儿，也无一不是红色的，他就像对这颜色有某种执念似的，每次都在挑战她生理上的忍耐极限。

冷不丁地一阵生疼，三笠没忍住暗哑地嗯了一声，身体不知什么时候开始越来越僵硬了，以至于他强入她身体时，下身还生涩得很。

“你走神儿了？真过分……”他闷闷地抱怨了句。

她还没反应过来就被他更加用力地贯穿了身体。

“呃……疼……”

她下意识地皱紧了眉头，但很快就被带回了男人所主导的节奏里。共事这么久，名义上艾伦是她的助手，可他很少对她表现出恭敬，任务上更多只是不得已的屈从，而旁的交往中，他倒更像是支配的一方。有时她也觉得很不可思议，她明明并不认为他是个很强大的人，可自己就是莫名很迷醉于他身上常常散发的侵略的味道。

她伸手环过他的后颈，将他揽进自己的怀里。艾伦有时很抗拒这样亲昵的举动，所以她越是柔软，他就越发激烈，像炸了毛的兽类一样露出想把她撕碎的姿态。

她觉得他俩之间的关系就是这么怪异，明明谁都没有很享受，又都像是沉溺其中无法自拔似的，越多一分施虐和刺激就越能激发快感，她无法用准确的语言将这种离奇的快乐形容出来。

“喂，你是不是该起来了……”两人平静下来了好久，艾伦对瘫软在他怀里的女人嘟囔了句。

三笠发出一声猫一样的哼唧，又在男人胸口蹭了蹭，“不想起……”

“什么时候轮到我来提醒你了……”艾伦抽出了环绕着她的胳膊，径直坐起身，“我只是你的助手，没义务关照你那么多，再说，你又没给我额外的工资……”

她把头埋在被单里暗自叹了口气，顿了好一会儿才默默爬起来。

“时间不多了，你快把衣服穿上，”艾伦一边系着衬衫袖口的扣子，一边冲着三笠冷冷地说。

“你看你给我弄得，让我怎么穿……”三笠穿好文胸，对着镜子里自己胸口处一个明显的红色印子皱起眉，旁边衣架上挂着的红裙依旧显眼，“而且你选的裙子，我一点也不喜欢……”

“你什么时候变得这么任性了？我懒得念叨你……”艾伦回头瞥了三笠一眼，她正好也在歪着脑袋瞅着他，她以前极少在正经事上表现出这副样子，他一时间有点难以适应。

她又不情愿地叹了一声，“我讨厌红色……”

他顿了一会儿，慢慢走到她面前，伸出手指反复摩挲着她胸口的那枚吻痕，又顺着她平滑深邃的乳沟滑下去，“不碍事，快穿上，反正是你的话，用不着多久就能结束任务，之后我亲自给你脱下来。”

“你不觉得难受吗？”三笠一把抓住男人的手腕。

“哈？”

“你为什么对红色这么执着？”

“什么叫我对红色执着……明明是那个老头的癖好吧……”

“不是，我早就知道了，”三笠依然不歇气地问，只是语气里多了分犹豫，“你不可能喜欢这个颜色的吧？你……你知道这个颜色是什么样子吗？”

艾伦的目光越发冰冷，瞪了女人片刻，簌地抽回手，“你都在说什么，自以为多了解我的样子……没时间了，赶紧把衣服穿上。”

此刻助手的话倒更像是对上司的命令，他没再理会女人任务之前的懈怠，转头走回另一张床，默默调试起安置于上面的枪械。

他很奇怪，刚刚三笠就像在故意对他展现娇嗔——他谈不上喜欢，但也不算讨厌，只是她有意无意想要拉近距离的举动会让他感到微妙的威胁。

等他再回过头时，三笠已经换好了服装。

“收拾好准备走吧。”她淡淡地说，并没有看他，只是认真地对着镜子涂上了精致的口红，反复捋着刚刚睡凌乱的碎发。

两人一前一后地穿过酒店幽长的走廊，她还在不停抚平自己的头发，但很快她的背影就恢复了一如既往冰冷的职业状态。连衣裙完美包裹呈现着她的曲线，她的身姿摇曳在他面前，高傲的女人与冷酷的杀手气质被同时容纳进了一副躯体。

他清楚地知道她此刻当是穿着一条红裙，一条艳丽的红裙，但在他眼中却几乎与这昏暗的走廊融为一体，她的背影随时会消隐在这片灰色世界中，就像所有消逝在他生命里的鲜活的东西一样，他的世界最终还是会复归死水一片。

他走着，脚步越发虚浮，像是要控制不住自己了一样，有什么东西无可阻拦地从身体中涌出，幻化成一个高大的影子，逐渐挣脱他躯体的束缚兀自向前走去。

他的额头冒出了冷汗，他不知道那是谁，总之那人又来了，像自己的灵魂，可又从不听他的使唤。那个影子的脚步远远比他坚实，跟在三笠身后，一点没显得畏缩，它的强大在她面前远比他这个菜鸟助手更为般配和谐。

幻影越走越快，就要追赶上三笠了。一时间他竟然生出了一种担心，担心那个黑影会不会伤害她。

黑影对三笠伸出了手。

他加快脚步想要阻止。

“怎么了？”三笠没有停下脚步，只微微回过头，冲他露出一副似笑非笑的神情，“怎么突然走这么快？”

黑影一下子消失了，像突然被某种力量打回了他自己的身体。

“你怎么了呀？”三笠停下来了，皱着眉打量着他。

“没事……”他顿了会儿足，刚刚奇怪的经历已经让他冒出了一身的冷汗。

“没事就快走吧，抓紧时间。”她淡淡地回了句就扭头继续走去。

他盯着她的灰色背影，越发摸不清自己的心情了。

2

早前艾伦被带去过两次阿克曼大宅，都是很不愉快的经历，那宅子很大，阴森森的，所有人都拿着看待下人一样的目光打量他。而这次任务结束，三笠果真允诺把他领回了家，正如她说的，肯尼和利威尔都不在，只有个长得跟雕塑似的女管家留守。三笠冷冷地让她管好自己的嘴，但那个女人的目光里依然毫无善意，一直冰冷地审视打量着直到他走进他们大小姐的房间。

后来的几天，他基本没走出过三笠的房间，这间屋子仿佛一个与世隔绝的独立的天地，唯独在这里，他可以主宰一切，而她就像个小女孩的样子，全然不顾忌地把自己最放松的姿态暴露给他。三笠说很开心这些天能把他留在自己身边，可他并不喜欢这样的措辞，显得好像自己对她有某种天然的义务一样。反而更令他自在的，是在这不可侵犯的阿克曼大宅里把他们强大完美的大小姐压在身下、享受她脸上痛苦和快感相互交杂的扭曲表情——那是他仅有的能完全掌控她的场合。

直到离开的前一晚都是这样。

三笠趴在床上，双手被红色手铐拴在床头，雪白的胴体被月光打得纯净无暇——有时他很厌恶她从头到脚的过分完美，好像自己都被衬托得一无是处了。他举着红烛，将滚烫的蜡液滴在她光洁的裸背上。每落一滴，她的肌肤都会因疼痛微妙地颤抖抽搐，拴在床头的双手也本能地排斥抗拒，她不住地呻吟吸气，声音是出于痛苦还是享受都难以分辨。丝滑的蜡油源源流下，沿着她的脊背线条缓缓流淌，像花瓣一样绽放，又在冰凉的空气中凝结成痂。他下意识地在她的背上描描画画，丝毫不顾这可能给她带来的疼痛，等到恢复清醒，他才发现自己无意的描画在她的背上清晰地显现出了一个词：scarlet。

他愣住了，根本不知道自己为什么会写下这个单词，更不愿意承认它在自己内心深处暗扎了难以磨灭的执念。红色到底是什么样的？人们都说，这是世界上最鲜艳最炽热的颜色，但在他这里，不过一片茫然难辨的灰暗。他是个天生对红色辨色能力很弱的人，他从很小的时候就意识到自己与其他人的不同了。非要说的话，其实这点也没有给他造成太大影响，甚至都很少有人发现他的秘密，但他依然觉得自己在某方面被亏欠了。他可以像所有“正常人”一样，平静地把某种颜色称之为“红色”，却比他人多了分难以想象的偏执，暗自期待着或许某天自己真的能看出它所呈现的不同意味。

而三笠前几天问他到底知不知道红色是什么样的，分明一副看透了他的样子，他厌恶她处处对他居高临下的姿态，就故意将她最讨厌的颜色涂抹在她身体上，意欲摧毁这个过于完美的物件。可此刻望着女人裸背上潦草的灰色字迹，他还是没感受出这个颜色有什么不同。

不知不觉间，蜡油滴落到他自己的手上，烫得他本能地颤抖了下。女人没有发觉他愣神，还在他身下呻吟，声音已经变成家猫一样舒服婉转的音调。他才意识到自己留在三笠身体上的红色印迹，恐怕最终只会成为她讥笑怜悯他的证据，一想到这，心里的不甘就抑制不住地涌泛出来。

他吹熄了蜡烛一把扔到床边，尖利的指甲划过她的裸背，想把刚刚无意识留下的痕迹通通擦掉。他的手指冰凉无比，三笠被他突然的发狂惊到了，就像被野兽偷袭了，在锐利的痛楚下发出阵阵尖叫。三笠的背上很快就出现了更加凌乱的伤痕，他指甲里混合着凝固的石蜡和女人的皮屑鲜血，直到此时他才在凌辱肆虐中感到了一丝快感。

三笠月光一样皎洁的肌肤上的抓痕依旧只能显出灰暗的颜色，他却从另一个角度感受到了血红色的炽热、激情、淫荡和罪孽。他抓过她的腰肢，熟练地从后面进入了她的身体，她在毫无预兆的侵犯下发出一声凄厉的尖叫，被捆住的双手在本能的反抗中猛烈地撞击上床栏。无论她平日里再怎么强大，此时也被他死死压在身下动弹不得，一种无可比拟的酣畅爽快从他内心深处释放出来。他粗暴地拖拽过她的身躯，女人的双手又把床栏扯得叮咣直响，他发了疯似的揉捏着她柔软的乳房，扼住她的脖颈享受她喉咙难以出声的震颤，她的下体紧紧绞合着他的性器，在某个瞬间爆发出了强烈的搐动。

在海潮般的高潮余韵中，他觉得自己的灵魂也像是脱离了躯壳，他不再是那个在她面前显得弱小无力的人，也不再是被世界所亏欠的人。心里真实的欲望再次幻化成了强大的身形，仿佛此时同她交合的正是那个影子，而非他本人。

恍惚间，他好像听见她在喊他，但他没管。女人的身体强烈挣扎起来，叫声却越发遥远，他紧闭上眼睛，任由那个野兽似的影子凌驾在她的骨架之上。

“艾伦，你快停下——”

他猛地被一股力量推了出去。

他都不知道她是何时挣脱出来的。

他仰面躺在床上，看到三笠一脸惊恐地出现在自己眼前，直到这会儿那个影子才回到自己的体内。

“你快起来！”

“啊？”他还没明白到底发生了什么，就被女人推下了床。

“别出声！”她极力压抑着自己的声音，“我舅舅他们好像提前回来了……我刚刚听见车响了……”

“啊？”

三笠没顾着一脸茫然的艾伦，匆忙地收起一地凌乱的东西，“你听着，你先安安静静呆一会儿别出声，等他们进屋，五分钟后你从这扇窗子出去……”

“你说什么……”

“没时间了……你还想呆到什么时候！”三笠开始冲他低吼。

他还没反应过来就被女人一把拎到了窗边。

“你搞什么！这三层楼呢！”

“你闭嘴！”三笠还气喘吁吁的，一把将艾伦的衣服塞进他怀里，径直打开了窗户，“楼下有棵树能接住你，你死不了的……你留下来才是死定了……”

艾伦一脸不可思议地盯着她，这些天他本来渐渐习惯了她柔弱的样子，现在却对她无比陌生。她还赤裸着身体，月光照在上面，映出前所未有的冰冷惨白。

“别这么瞪着我……”她用一种近乎命令的语气说，一把抓住了男人的肩膀，“他们的房间不在这个方向，你现在出去不会被察觉的，等到明天早上他们发现会杀了你的，别愣着了……”

艾伦根本无法反抗三笠强大的力道，他觉得自己几乎是被她扔出窗子的。

******

他仰面躺在草坪上，头顶的月亮惨白得瘆人。他的脑袋刚受了些撞击，一时间还晕乎乎的。

三笠说得没错，果然掉下来也摔不死，下面那棵老树茂盛得很，一下子就撑住他了——他的脑子里不知怎地滑过这个念头。

接着他的眼前出现了一张冷漠的面孔，一双死鱼眼居高临下地盯着他。

他并没感到意外，这个画面似曾相识。“不想死的话穿上衣服赶紧滚，别让我再见到你”——他猜这个男人接下来会这么说，就像在记忆里看过这幕一样。

“你还真是爱跳窗子啊……腿断了都拦不住，真是小瞧你了……”

死鱼眼男人讲出的话和他想象的不一样。

他愣了下，发现自己身上的衣服穿得好好的。紧接着，左腿一阵隐痛把他拉回了现实——他才意识到这里并不是阿克曼家，他也并不是从三笠的房间出来的，与回忆唯一的相似点就是眼前这个熟悉的男人。

“看来你的腿恢复得挺好啊……”

死鱼眼男人上前一把拎起了他。

3

“本来肯尼怀疑你的身份，想直接做了你的……”利威尔看着地板上呜咽打滚的男人，冷冰冰地说，“但我觉得没必要，看看你现在这副德行，跟从屎坑里爬出来的一样……哪个条子跟你似的……”

艾伦捂着伤腿，脸上完全扭曲变形了。左腿这两天好不容易才恢复得将将能走路，今晚本来是他计划逃出这个“疯人院”的日子，结果刚跳出窗子就被发现了。他不知道利威尔今晚怎么会突然赶来，自己还没反应过来就被他抓回了房间，还没好利索的左腿又被他拧断了。

利威尔轻蔑地扫了一眼还伏在地上的艾伦，转身走到沙发边。

在一旁的看护小姑娘吓坏了，刚刚只能眼睁睁地看着艾伦被揍，等到这位不速之客走远才急忙上前想扶起男人。

“滚开……”艾伦忍着疼痛冲小三笠吼了句，“我不是让你帮我把好风吗……”

“你说什么？”利威尔扭过头皱起眉。

艾伦大口喘息着，抬起眼不甘示弱地回瞪着利威尔，半天也没有回答。

“整天神神叨叨说些什么？我看真该把你关进疯人院去……”利威尔又白了他一眼。

“你来干什么？”艾伦过了很久才开口问。

“替人来看看你，省得你跑了……看来还真是来对了……”利威尔坐到沙发上，依然冰冷地审视着他。

“她怎么不自己来？”艾伦依然呲牙咧嘴的仿佛一头受伤的野兽。

“你还有脸提？”利威尔眉头紧皱着，好一会儿才叹出一口气，暗自说了句，“我也是吃错药了才上赶着掺和你们这档子事……”

艾伦的神色稍稍平缓了些，转而流露出隐约的愧疚，“那她……她的伤现在怎么样了？”

“亏你还想得起来问……不过她现在怎么样关你屁事啊，只要你不在身边她就安全得很……”

“她说她没事了就会来找我的……”

“真佩服你居然能恬不知耻地提出这种要求，也不瞧瞧自己是个什么德行，自私、无能、不识好歹……其实我第一次见你就觉得你一无是处，三笠非要把你留下来，不然的话你现在会在哪？还在跟着那帮街头混混儿收债？可能已经被关进狗笼子里七八次、脑袋被按进马桶里五六次了……”

艾伦的面色狰狞起来，利威尔向前探了下身子逼近他，“别用这种眼神看着我，我也想不通她为什么非得把你拴在身边，你真是被惯坏了，以为自己多了不起啊，在我看来就是个喂不熟的小畜生罢了……”

艾伦龇着牙呜咽着想要扑向面前的男人，但在左腿的剧痛下挣扎了半天也没法直起身子。

“你别动了……求求你了……你伤得太重了……”小三笠被男人的猛劲儿拖拽着，还死死揽着他的手臂央求，眼里已经冒出了泪花。

“你想干什么？”利威尔慢慢走到艾伦跟前，鄙夷地看着男人在地上不懈地扑腾嘶吼，“除了无能狂怒你还能干什么？还想跑是吗？可以，我把你的意愿转达给她，你以为是我想留你吗？腿好了就赶紧滚蛋，爱去哪去哪儿……”

“别冲动，没事的……没事的……”小三笠不停拍着艾伦的后背，极力劝阻着。

“真是让我看不下去，多跟你呆一秒都觉得难受……”利威尔看着艾伦一点一点耗尽了力气萎缩下来，摇了摇头，径直跨过男人的身体离开了房间。

“闪开……你刚刚怎么什么都不做……”

利威尔离开后很久艾伦才推搡了下紧紧抱着他的女孩。小三笠还满脸委屈着，一句话都没说，艰难地把艾伦从地上扶起来。

好不容易躺到床上，艾伦深深地吸了口气，伤腿还在剧烈疼痛着。

“要不我去叫医生过来看看吧？”女孩怯怯地问。

“不用……死不了……”他愤愤地回了句。

“刚刚那个人是谁啊？”

“一个自以为是的家伙……”艾伦的嘴唇颤抖着，“整个阿克曼家都是这种自以为是的家伙……全都这样……”

男人自顾自地絮叨起来，小三笠手足无措地捋着自己乱蓬蓬的头发，不知道该怎么回应。

“我还是叫人过来看看吧……”

“不许去！”艾伦突然吼出声，“你是不是也觉得我不正常？”

“没、没有啊……”

艾伦的眼中涌出野兽似的凶光，女孩感觉自己的身体像被钳住了一样动弹不得。

“都是他们不对，你没有错，他们太粗暴，太不讲理了……”小三笠吞咽了一口，半晌才支吾出一句。

艾伦开始在床头蜷缩起来，身体不住地发抖，“你去……拿笔拿纸……我要写信……”

“你还要给她写信吗？”小三笠有些为难。

“快去！”

******

> 三笠，
> 
> 在你费尽口舌给我解释这个疗养院有多棒之后，我果然越来越能体会到其中的妙处了呢。我的腿本来好了，差不多将就能走了，他们就给我的房间上了道铁锁，给我的食物就像烂泥一样恶心，真是让人难以忍受，无法想象你怎么能腆着脸说出“这是个好地方”的……我本来打算走了，又被你口中那位“值得信赖的人”拧断了腿，你很满意吗？他说我现在的样子就像掉进了屎坑一样，是就是吧，我其实也不知道自己现在是什么样……房间里的镜子早被我打碎了，玻璃窗上全是划痕，照不出影子，我在想，如果今天过来的人是你，看到我这副模样会不会吓一跳呢？说到底，你又为什么不敢亲自来呢？
> 
> 你说与我相处的每一刻都是无比宝贵的？但又迫不得已剥夺我的自由？拜托，别把自己形容得跟个隐忍的圣母似的，我都快吐了，整个阿克曼家唯独你能跟我说出这样的话，你是其中最虚伪的一个……你家那房子每个角落都散发着腐朽的味道，第一次去我就感受到了，你以前一点感觉都没有吗？算了，从你苦苦求我留下来干你就能看出来，你从小就可怜透了吧？现在想想那几天你的样子真觉得可笑，你一边抱怨着我不该花钱买那些乱七八糟的东西，一边迫不及待地求我把这些玩意儿挨个用到你身上，你家里人知道你赤条条的被我捆在床头跟个母狗似的样子吗？我用红色的蜡油在你的裸背上作画，看你引以为傲的白皮肤被你最讨厌的颜色弄得污脏无比，你的喉咙里还能发出兴奋的尖叫，你那副德行可真是淫荡……对了，你知道我在你背上写了什么吗？Scarlet，你最讨厌的颜色。被自己见到就作呕的东西搞到高潮不断，你有没有觉得自己的样子很好笑？或许你就是喜欢这套吧？骨子里的肮脏奴性被你们阿克曼家掩盖得真好，你除了一身莽夫似的力量还有什么？如果抽干了这股力量你还剩下什么？就跟现在似的……让我猜猜你在干什么，还跟个死人似的瘫在床上？等着下个能榨干你身体的人出现？所以别再跟我假惺惺的了，但愿你窗户底下那棵歪脖子树还能受得住更多人。
> 
> 去你的“默契”，别再装模作样地说下次一定来见我了，说得好像我没了你不能活似的，你以为我很情愿陪你玩这出吗？之前跟你提到的那位叫三笠的小姑娘，我跟她处得很好，她可没有一个“阿克曼”的恶心姓氏，比你可爱多了，至少不会像你一样对我虚伪地呼来喝去……
> 
> 别再来信恶心我了。
> 
> 懒得署名了


	4. Chapter 4

“你看见他最后的表情了吗？还是那副得意的样子，半个脑袋都快被打飞了，血跟炸开了的礼花似的流进嘴巴里，亏他还笑得出来，真是滑稽……”  
艾伦眼里放着光，猛地挤了下番茄酱瓶子，鲜红的浆液一股脑儿地迸溅出来。  
“艾伦，别说了！”三笠听着他没完没了的自言自语，不禁一阵反胃。  
男人没听见似的，越说越兴奋。  
“三笠，你太小看我了，你早就应该让我去动枪的……”  
“闭嘴，好好吃饭！”三笠抓起一个餐包塞进艾伦的嘴巴里，他终于停下来了。  
她警惕地环顾了下快餐店四周，对男人压低声音，“我跟你说了，这次都是因为你事先漏了一个目标才让我们陷入这么被动的境地，我们现在能好端端坐在这已经是万幸了，这没什么可骄傲的，别再念叨了……”  
艾伦的表情暗淡了下来，机械地咀嚼着面包，还在气鼓鼓地瞪着三笠。  
“做事总是这么毛躁，顾头不顾尾的……”三笠还在埋怨，一边埋头搅和着手里的土豆泥。  
艾伦慢慢平静下来了，胡乱地抓起一把薯条裹了圈番茄酱就塞进嘴里。上次被三笠暴力赶出阿克曼家后，他跟她置了一阵子气，两人这段时间没再有什么亲密的接触。三笠主动示好过几次，艾伦的态度都不冷不热的，后来她除工作之外也就不再多说什么了。  
“不过，也谢谢你今天帮我解了围……”两人沉默了好一会儿，三笠又补充了句，依然没抬头。  
“那你也不请我吃顿大餐？好歹今天还是平安夜呢……”  
三笠听着他漫不经心的回话，心里还有点诧异，从上次之后，艾伦已经很久没这么跟她调侃了。  
“可是今晚估计哪里都人满为患吧……”三笠半天才挤出一句话，“而且我对这日子总是后知后觉的……”  
三笠茫然地反复擦拭起艾伦挤番茄酱时不小心溅到桌上的痕迹。很多年过去了，当初失去双亲的痛苦都随着时间慢慢收敛进了难以自察的内心深处，但直到现在她都在逃避圣诞这个节日，也讨厌每到此时大街小巷布满的红色装饰。今天对她而言只是一个普通的礼拜四，她跟艾伦接了个活还没干利索，结束后半天才找到一家没怎么布置圣诞装潢的快餐店坐下填填肚子——至于平安夜不平安夜的，在她这里没有任何意义。  
她又抬起头，发现艾伦正直勾勾地盯着她，她好久没见过他这样平静清澈的目光了，一时还有些不知所措。  
“你不喜欢过圣诞？为什么啊？”他缓缓张口。  
三笠皱了下眉，躲开了他的视线，“这有什么奇怪的，人人都有不喜欢的东西……我又没什么家人，平安夜是要跟家人一起过的……”  
“是吗？”艾伦的声音细弱起来。  
“我父母很早就过世了，就像你所见到的，我一直跟我表哥和舅舅生活——准确来说应该是伯伯……他从小就跟我说，圣诞老人是会在平安夜杀人的，所以……”三笠一下子哽住了，空洞地望向窗外，“反正我的家庭就是这么怪异，没人会过这种节日，以前我哥会在这天陪我吃顿晚饭，但我们也不怎么说话，长大后大家就更不在乎了……”  
“你家奇怪是奇怪，不过我也同意你，圣诞节就是没什么好过的……”艾伦沉闷地说着。  
“说起来，那你……”三笠转向艾伦，小心翼翼地绷住脸上的同情，“你有家人吗？父母兄弟什么的，都没听你说起过……”  
“我当然有啊……”  
“那你怎么不去陪他们？显得我不让你休假一样……”  
“你本来也没让我休假啊……”艾伦嘟囔着。  
三笠突然有点不好意思，她之前的确没想过这个问题。平安夜对她而言是一年之中最孤独的日子，在这个日子安排任务，也只是想要艾伦陪在自己身边而已。  
“不过也没事，就算给我假期我也不会回去……我妈前几年过世了，我爸每年圣诞就把以前的装饰拿出来再布置一遍，我要是回去他又得让我去帮他挂那些大红吊饰……”艾伦卡顿住了，“反正我懒得回去陪他……”  
尽管艾伦极力自然地接上了话，三笠依然捕捉到了他眼里划过的一丝悒郁。她没多说什么，只是隐约意识到了艾伦抵触圣诞的缘由，这个四处洋溢着热情红色的日子，在他的眼里，只不过是蔓延得更加无边的灰暗。她一边为他难过着，一边又无法克制地自怜起来——他们可能是这个世上仅有的讨厌红色圣诞的人，又刚好一同躲在这个死气沉沉的快餐店里，这种难得一见的巧合还真是怪好笑的。

窗外飘着小雪，地上没积起来，刚一落下就融成一片污脏的水迹。他们的车边有几个小孩围在一起，坚持不懈地想要把车头一层稀薄的积雪堆凑小小的雪人。他们头上戴着闪闪发光的红色鹿角，映照出彼此红彤彤的笑脸。三笠在窗边望着，心头的孤独不觉漫溢了出来——或许并非他们讨厌圣诞，而是圣诞拒绝了他们。他们如今可以面无表情地擦拭掉枪管上溅上的绯红血迹，可当同样的颜色散发出温暖与炽热时，他们反而会胆怯地躲开，这个注入了红色的热烈和喜悦的夜晚，是他们无力消受的。

“你又在想什么……”艾伦对着橱窗上三笠发愣的影子闷声问了句。  
她也才意识到自己的神情过分凝重，只低声回了句“没什么”，便不停地捋着自己的碎发，扭头掏出包里的小镜子整理起妆容。  
男人还盯着窗外，一双碧绿的眼睛折射出难见的光亮。  
“你要不要去那边看看？”他的语调没什么波澜，只比往常和顺了很多。  
“什么？”三笠循着他的视线看向窗外，此时街对面有几个大人带着孩子结队经过，脸上无拘的笑容真实而确切。  
“那边走过去是个广场，每年平安夜都有游园会……”  
“你会对这个感兴趣？”  
“没有，就想去看看，你不想的话就算了。”他的眼睛就像锚在那群雀跃欢笑的人身上了一样。  
三笠望着他出神的样子，转瞬似乎明白了，或许他刚刚也在想着同样的事情——这样罕见的巧合也实属奇妙，一种莫名的慰藉从心底渐渐泛起。  
“你想的话，就一起去看看吧。”

游园会上炫目的灯光和着漫天杂乱的飘雪，折射出迷离的光晕，晃得人头晕，像一只只撒旦的眼睛凝视着，满目绯红的圣诞装饰张牙舞爪地舔舐过每张路过脸孔，熙来攘往，喜悦、激动和狂热异教式般在整个广场蔓延扩散。  
两个寂寞人在这片行将胀裂的欢愉气氛中显得格格不入，三笠默默跟在艾伦身后，他双手揣着兜，茫然地穿过人群，眼睛都没往周边张望一下。她知道，他们置身这样的场景，心里都一样的局促不安。  
她腰上突然被推搡了下，一个小孩子从她身后尖叫着挤过去。她被这并不大的力道吓了一跳，轻呼了声，下意识地抓紧了艾伦的衣角。  
“干什么？”他回头瞥了她一眼。  
“没事……”她小声念着，还没撒手，想不到自己居然被一个小孩子惊出了一身冷汗，“看了这么久，也没什么意思，我们还是走吧……”  
三笠还没回过神儿就被艾伦一下子揽住了肩膀，又轻轻叫了声。  
“为什么要走啊，我觉得挺有意思啊……”  
三笠被艾伦强行搂着推着，继续往前走，她抬头望了望男人的侧脸，他依然一副满不在乎的神情，只是开始四处打量了，像警觉的小动物，又很刻意似的。她心里明白，艾伦此时的举动与其说亲密，倒更像是在给自己找一个支点——偌大的广场，每个角落都充斥着甜腻热烈的味道，越是冷酷的人在这样的情境中就越显得渺小，稍不留神儿就会被这分炽灼彻底吞没，所以他们只能紧抓住彼此，才不会迷失在这并不属于他们的纷杂欢笑中。  
“我们去那边看看吧。”两人沉默地走了很久，艾伦望着不远处熙熙攘攘的人群突然开口，声音淡淡的，却藏不住孩子般的好奇和紧张。他没等三笠回应，自作主张地就把她拉过去了。

广场那边热热闹闹的，像是在做什么活动，参与游戏就可以换取礼物什么的。礼品展示区陈列着各种金色闪着光的小麋鹿，沾着雪花糖霜的姜饼屋，各式五颜六色的巧克力，而三笠独独站在一排糖苹果前面出神了好半天。她很多年没再碰过这东西了，此刻眼前摆着的，显然是圣诞限量的款式，和小时候记忆里的一样，苹果裹着鲜红晶亮的糖衣，点缀着珍珠糖和白巧克力，精美得像件艺术品。  
“怎么？你想要吗？”艾伦胳膊肘戳了戳她。  
“啊……没有。”她低声道。  
绯红色的糖浆早已凝固，在案板上依然余留着滴落的痕迹，像流淌的残血。三笠不自主地皱起了眉头。  
“这是圣诞款吧，所以是……红的？”艾伦声音里还带着犹豫的颤音，说完就把双手拢到嘴边哈着气，伪装成寒冷的颤抖。  
三笠转头看了看他，“嗯，但也不怎么好吃，从小我就不明白怎么会有人喜欢这么甜的东西……”  
“是吗？”艾伦扭过头嘟囔，“那你还看这么半天……”  
“华而不实东西而已……”三笠低声念叨。  
“两人接吻超过60秒即可兑换糖苹果一个……”艾伦自顾自地念起提示牌上的规则说明。  
“你说什么呢……”三笠推了他一下，一脸严肃地催着，“赶紧走了……”  
“急什么，这个又不用花费什么就能拿到…… ”  
“我说了我不喜欢吃甜食，也讨厌红色的东西……”  
“谁问你喜不喜欢了？我喜欢啊……”  
“我去给你买别的样式的，比这种好多了，又不是什么稀罕玩意儿……”  
“可我就要这个，”艾伦一脸容不得拒绝的样子，拽着三笠的胳膊就往活动区走，“我就喜欢红的。”  
“你怎么可能……”三笠反抗着，又不得不为了照顾艾伦的情绪犹犹豫豫的。  
“我好歹还没有挑难度更高的玩呢……”  
“那你爱找谁玩就找谁玩去，我才不陪……”  
“……你们两位是要来参与60秒接吻活动吗？”  
三笠还没说完，一个身着红色西装的胖胖的男人就出现在他们面前，两人不知不觉间已经到了一个心形台子跟前。  
“嗯。”艾伦抢先回答。  
此前这个区域还挺冷清，两个人扭打着上台后倒是吸引了越来越多人凑来围观。三笠从没觉得这么丢脸过，面对周围起哄的人又不敢反应太激烈，要命的是，她实在无法理解艾伦怎么会来凑这种热闹。  
“我们终于又有一对情侣加入啦——”  
“不、不是的……”三笠反驳着司仪，本就细微的声音立刻淹没进了人群中。  
她的后腰被艾伦用力一揽，整个人都被拢进了他怀里。  
“你都在胡闹什么？”三笠还在低声吼他。  
“你居然还怕这个啊……”艾伦依然面不改色。  
“这不是怕不怕的问题好吗……”  
“那你还废什么话？”  
三笠还蹙眉犹豫着。说起来似乎有点可笑，但在这之前两人真的极少接吻，基本上都是她蜻蜓点水式地主动吻他。艾伦似乎很抗拒这个动作，做爱时吻遍了她全身也不会在她的唇上停留片刻。其实她大概能理解，他们从未真正亲密无间过，即便此时，艾伦的眼里也没流露出太多温情和甜蜜，非要说清的话，其实她也看不懂他的心情。  
“……那我们倒计时60秒，现在开始——”  
司仪的声音聒噪得像只鸭子，在场的每一个人显得都比台上的两人兴奋多了。艾伦又揽了下三笠的腰，眼神像在下命令似的，他的脸凑过来，她又下意识地微微躲闪了下。  
“快点……你就知道逃避……”他的声音低得只有她能听见，却无声地穿透了她的身体。  
三笠硬着头皮把脸稍稍扭过来，无意间瞥到艾伦的脸似乎也有点红，还没来得及辨清，就立刻被他的嘴唇覆盖了上去。  
围观的人起着哄，没人留意到台上两人之间的微妙博弈，只顾着为这这对大方无畏的“情侣”欢呼雀跃，心形台子仿佛被无形的玻璃罩包裹起来了，里面的空气也愈发凝滞，他们就是水晶球里供来展示的两只肖像小人，不得不装出些虚假的亲密。三笠的尴尬心情到达了顶点，还咬着牙关紧闭双唇。艾伦刚开始也这样，两人只是在对方的嘴唇上生硬地触碰摩擦。看三笠的身体越发僵硬，他才开始试探性地张嘴，试图用舌头撬开她的双唇。她已习惯了他这种倔强和固执，就遂了他意，缓缓地张开了嘴。  
艾伦冰凉干燥的嘴唇很快就变得温润起来，她之前从没这么仔细地体会过这样的触感——比她想象中柔软很多，他的动作也不像往日把她压在床上时那么粗暴，他的舌头笨拙地在她的口腔里摸索，新奇得像小孩子一样，牙齿还会不时磕碰上她的唇舌。她才明白，他其实并不擅长亲吻，甚至还不如她来得仔细娴熟。  
三笠轻轻环过他的后背，迎上去主动包裹住他的嘴唇。艾伦下意识躲闪了下，就像日常躲避她的亲密一样。她的动作不急不缓，尽管经验并不丰富，但也在极尽全身的温情耐心引导。渐渐地，他在她湿润的双唇间融化了，手指情不自禁地穿过她发间轻揉着，又缓缓滑落，摩挲她柔软的耳垂，像初次学会爱抚一般。两人的心跳都要落入共鸣的节奏，她觉得他的脸越来越烫，她自己也是，冰凉的雪花偶有落下，一触碰到肌肤就立刻被体温融化，消融在两个不知如何去爱的人的笨拙的亲吻中。恍惚间，她越发惊讶，自己只要和他在一起，每每遇到原本抗拒的事情，最终都会双双沦陷，宛若一种放荡不羁的感情在冰冷怯懦的躯壳中获得苏生。

“行了行了，够了……”猛然间，艾伦推开了三笠，甩过脑袋嘟囔着。  
三笠才反应过来时间已经到了，六十秒过得飞快，而这个“水晶球”里却安放着某种特殊的时间，它流逝得极其缓慢，短短一分钟就漫长得有如历经了另一种人生。计时钟的鸣音，一如“水晶球”被锋利的锤子敲碎发出的迸裂尖声，周围的喧嚣洪水般漫进了他们难得的宁静天地。众人的起哄让她的耻感猛地恢复常态，就像突然从睡梦中惊醒，梦里渗出来的依恋在现实中一下子转为羞愧，而她与艾伦之间只留下了一片不祥的缄默。她觉得脸烫极了，甚至不敢抬头望一眼男人脸上的表情，就立刻撇下他独自逃下了台子。

雪还在不断飘落，三笠烧红的脸颊渐渐变得冰凉，她独自躲在游园会安静的一角，身子还在刚刚失控的余悸下发着颤。她知道艾伦大概是去领礼品了，他终于如愿拿到了心仪的糖苹果，谁知道他到底喜不喜欢那玩意，反正只要他讲出口的事情就总是不达目的不罢休——但也很奇怪，此时她的嘴角也抑制不住地颤抖上扬，莫名由衷地高兴，就像达成了自己的心愿一样。  
“小姐，您要不要在上面写下自己的圣诞寄语呢？”一个年轻女孩见三笠愣神儿了很久，探着身子小心问。  
三笠才反应过来自己确实是杵在一面黑板前，上面写满了五颜六色的笔迹，是游客们留下的寄语，满是幸福的希冀——很奇怪，刚刚无意识的时候她一个字也没看进去。  
“啊不用……”她下意识就开口回绝了，下意识地捋起被风吹乱的头发。  
“刚刚看您跟男朋友好甜蜜，真羡慕。”女孩没有坚持，只是露出了无拘束的笑。  
“他不是我的……”三笠欲言又止，最终只是对眼前陌生的女孩礼貌又矜持地笑了笑，接过了她手里的粉笔。

“喂，你一个人跑这么远我差点儿都没找到……”  
艾伦的声音在身后响起，三笠回过头，他埋怨地望着她，手里还拎着一个扎着金色丝带的红色礼盒。  
“你在这站着干什么？”艾伦好奇地打量着黑板，“这啥啊？”  
“没什么啦 ……”三笠红着脸笑了下，拽着艾伦的胳膊就走。  
路上她捧着他的手接过礼盒，透过上面透明的天窗端详着里面的红色糖苹果。  
“你不是说你不喜欢嘛，这是我的……”艾伦想要抢回来，又被三笠紧紧攥住了手。  
“那也是我帮忙你才拿到的……”  
三笠轻声和他闹了一路，还望着里面的糖苹果，亮闪闪的星星灯把绯红的糖衣衬得娇艳可爱，很多年来她都没有亲手碰过这种甜得发腻的圣诞礼品了，此时捧在手上却意外地不再抗拒，只觉得心里暖暖的。  
雪花落在天窗上，六角的尖端都闪烁着斑斓的色彩，那个精致的盒子像极了一个独立于天地的温馨小世界，里面永久地封存了那个每一回想就止不住心跳加速的瞬间，这是谁也不能抢走的珍宝。

希望明年的平安夜，我们还能在一起。

广场的喧闹声越渐遥远，她留在黑板上的寄语像是有了声音，反复在心里回荡着。  
艾伦路上没有跟她讲话，她却不自主地红了脸，抱着男人的手臂安然地靠了上去。恍惚间她萌生了一种错觉，以为自己这样的人终于也受到了命运的些许眷顾——能与他再度相遇已是难以置信的机缘，而此时这样的亲密更是意外的馈赠。

红色意味着什么？一个恐惧绯红的血腥的人，一个无法感知绯红的热望的人，两个沉溺于各自的孤独里太久的人，在这晚的冲动之下触碰到了一个共同的答案——红色，是一种混着死亡、血腥、温婉的夕阳和宝石的熠熠闪光的复杂色彩，自然是最难以形容的事物，而此时，他们都无法自持地堕入了温情的那面，两颗冰块似的心最终在这个温柔的夜晚融化得难分彼此。


End file.
